This application builds on our experience administering the Construction Center since 1990. As an integral part of the NIOSH construction Research Program, our objective is to continue to reduce the injuries and illnesses in the construction industry by: 1) building on our current base of knowledge and intensifying and accelerating the identification and adoption of evidence-based best practices;2) responding to the NORA Construction Sector Council goals and National Academy review: 3) focusing more on research to practice (r2p);4) tracking changes in the industry and evaluating changes in safety and health outcomes;and 5) responding more rapidly to emerging issues and trends. Our Specific Aims are to: l)Core Functions: Administer a center that produces synergies as a result of being multi-disciplinary and fully integrated, that fosters the continued advancement of construction safety and health research, and that facilitates effective ties between investigators and the industry; 2) Hypothesis Testing Research: Test and evaluate risk-reduction strategies that prevent injuries and illnesses; 3) Research to Practice: Coordinate and promote research to speed up the adoption of best practices;evaluate impact of diffusion and continuously improve on diffusion and adoption of best practices; 4) Emerging Issues: Continuously identify new safety and health risks or opportunities for prevention, and respond rapidly to them;and 5) Tracking and Dissemination: Track changes in industry characteristics and safety and health outcomes;maintain and continuously update